Season 8 How it should have ended
by Frapa4
Summary: Phoebe and Paige are dead. Piper is on a rescue mission and goes back in time. But she's gone too far! Or maybe just maybe she needs the help from someone she least expected.
1. The ultimate battle ends

**I always hoped that Prue would make a reappearance in Charmed. So that Paige would get to meet her oldest sister. And for Piper and Phoebe to have a little closure. But I can understand that Shannen didn't want to. Anyways this is how I would have liked it to end in season 8. I'll pick up after Piper is the only one left and Leo has come back. **

**No Copyright infringement intended. I don't owe anything. **

**p.s. sorry for any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.**

**ENJOY!**

"I guess the battle is over. Not the way I imagined it would end though." The angel of destiny said. She sounded a bit disappointed.

Piper was to consumed in her own hurt to even acknowledge the presence of the angel of destiny.

"Blessed be Piper!" And with those final words the angel of destiny orbed out.

Piper clung to Leo, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry you had to come back to this." She sniffled.

"Let's go sweetie, there's nothing left here. Let's go to Phoebe's condo." Not waiting for an answer Leo took his wife away, away of what was once their home. As they were walking away they heard a muffled sound coming from under the pile of debris laying on the floor. Shocked they both turned around and looked as someone was climbing out of the debris.

"Billy! You b…. you killed my sisters." Piper shouted. She put her hands up and fired at Billy a couple of times, who unfortunately deflected everything back. "You killed my sister too Piper."

"Yeah so you are evil and evil must be vanquished." Piper had lost all boundaries, they only thing she wanted was revenge. Revenge for her sisters. Their death should not be in vain. So she kept on blasting Billy but it had no effect. Leo noticed what Piper was doing and knew he had to do something. Both women weren't paying attention to him so Leo could snug around Billy and surprise her with an attack. He grabbed a piece of wood and knocked her out cold with it.

"Leo! What you do that for?" Piper asked irritated. "Because she is to strong Piper and we need to come up with a different plan of killing her. Or bind her powers. She is still mortal and we don't kill mortals."

"Well I'd like to make an exception. As a matter of fact I am making an exception. The b…. will die!"

"If it comes to that then will cross that bridge when we get there. Right now we need a safe house sweetie. Let's go!"

Piper knew her husband was right and decided against better judgment to take a break and think things over.

A little while later…

"Damn it!" Piper yelled. This was really frustrating. The book never failed them. "Nothing Leo, nothing of how the get rid of Billy. Nothing of how to save my sisters. Damn it!" Pipers slammed the book shut.

Leo was speechless. What could he say to calm his wife down. Only a miracle could save them now.

Suddenly a pink glow appeared in the room and materialized into a man.

"Piper hi! What are you doing in Phoebe's condo. Is she around? I need to talk to her. I'm worried about her. I can sense something is wrong."

"Coop! I forgot about you. You want to speak with Phoebe? Phoebe is…phoebe has…" But before Piper could finish her sentence tears were streaming down her face again. The loss of her sisters once again hitting her.

"Piper…Piper…what's going on? Talk to me!" As a cupid Coop could sense love but now that love was replaced by something much worse.

It was Leo who filled in the blanks. "Phoebe and Paige are gone, they didn't make it."

"What…what? What happened?"

"The girls went up against Billy and Christy and well it ended badly. Only Piper and Billy survived. "

"Oh my god! Piper I…I am so sorry! If there's anything, anything at all I can do for you just let me know."

"Thanks Coop! But unless you know a way to fix all this there isn't much you can do." Piper sounded defeated. As if all hope had flew away.

"Sorry Piper I wish I could fix this but I can't."

Just as Coop was about to leave Piper had an euphony. "Coop wait.."

The pink glow disappeared around him and he look at Piper confusion written all over his face.

"Your ring…it showed Phoebe the past didn't it?"

"Well yes, but those were her past loves."

"Can't I use the ring to go back in time and warn us for the ultimate battle?"

"Piper I don't know, love doesn't work that easy. It's an emotion, a state of mind. You have to be real specific or you could end up god knows where!"

"Please Coop it's my only chance in getting my sisters back! In getting PHOEBE back!"

"Okay, besides I guess there's no stopping you anyway is there!"

"Thanks Coop I owe you!" With that Piper took the ring from Coop and placed it on her finger.

"Here goes nothing…"

"Wait…honey…I'm coming too. I'm not leaving you again."

"Fine! Can we go now already!"

Piper closed her eyes and thought of her sisters. The love she felt and how much she wanted to save them. She and Leo disappeared in a pink glow.

"Good luck guys, bring Phoebe back to me please." Coop whispered softly for no one to hear.


	2. Reunion

A few moments later…

A pink glow appeared out of nowhere and two people materialized. "Okay that was different!" Piper commented before looking around to where she was. Or better when. She was in the kitchen that much was obvious. And from the look of it this wasn't 2006. Not even close. There was a camera laying on top of the kitchen counter. More specifically Prue's camera. It could be a different camera. Right? Piper thought to herself. But she knew better. They had gone too far back. And worst of all. Prue was still alive and there was no Paige to speak of. She always wished for some more time with her big sisters. Just to tell her once more that she loved her and was so proud of her. But now…now that dream had become reality and it scared Piper like crazy.

"Honey? You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I'm about too! Piper thought.

"Leo were in the wrong time frame. We went back too far!"

"How do you know? You haven't seen your sister yet or anyone else for that matter. Why do you think we're in the wrong time frame?"

"Because of that!" And Piper points at the camera.

"A camera?" Leo asks confused.

"Not any camera. Prue's camera After she died we put everything related to her photography in a box in the basement. No one every touches it. It's like a shrine. That's how I know!"

And that's when she heard it.

A voice she hadn't heard in 5 years.

A voice which sounded like a voice of an angel after all this time.

"Pheebs, Piper I'm home."

Piper heard footsteps getting closer. "Leo what now? Do we hide?"

"Honey calm down its you sister not a demon."

"Yeah well, a sister who has been dead the last five years. Things changed, I changed. Oh god…oh god."

A black raven beauty entered the kitchen. "God I'm thirsty." Prue said to herself. But perceptive as she is she instantly felt something was of. "Piper? Leo? What's with the scared look sis? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Prue…oh my…prue I missed you so much." Piper was to sh0cked to move. She felt her eyes prickle. This was her biggest wish come true. For 5 years long she had hoped for this moment. But after 5 years she had given up on that dream. And now she was looking at that dream..her sister…her big sister.

"Piper what's going on? I've been away for just 2 hours and you're acting like it's been years."

Piper didn't know what to say, how to explain all of this."

"By the way Piper you look different older. You to Leo. What's wrong with this picture?"

And as on cue the present Piper and Phoebe walked in. "Prue I…but present Piper froze in midsentence."

"WARLOCK!" The young Piper screamed and put her hands up ready to blast the intruders away.

"WAIT! Old piper screamed. I'm no warlock, I'm you. Well the future you!"

"Prove it!" Phoebe demanded.

"Well let me think…" "Okay how's this: Phoebe in high school everybody called you freebie, Prue after mom died you never said I love you to anyone anymore. Until the demon of fear. Grams secret ingredient honey and a splash of rum…come on guys what more can I say to convince you?"

"Okay let's for an instant believe you are the future Piper and Leo, then why are you here? What brought you back?" Prue asked.

Old Piper was still impressed by the confidence Prue showed. _I never saw it back then she thought. She really was some kind of super woman. How did she do it._

"Honey you okay? You seemed to space out there for a moment." Leo asked concerned.

"I'm fine honey." "Well where do I start you guys. I mean I can't tell you everything. Future consequence and all."

"Well why don't we start by sitting down. Standing here in the kitchen is making me uncomfortable. I'll make some tea." Young Piper was clearly not at ease. Well who would be when they were looking at themselves in real life.

Everybody left the kitchen and towards the dining area and sat down at the table. Waiting for young Piper to arrive with the tea and for the old Piper to start explaining.

As the old Piper sat down she noticed the newspaper on the table. She looked at the date and gasped…


	3. Some explaining to do

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE READING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. GOOD OR BAD. I CAN ALWAYS LEARN FROM IT. _**

**_THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!_**

**_NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_**

_Tomorrow Prue dies…_

"What's wrong sis? Is it okay to call you sis?" Phoebe asked.

"It's okay Pheebs."

Finally young Piper joined the group and when everyone had a cup of hot tea in their hands the old Piper began talking.

"Well as you know we are from the future. 2006 to be precise. At lot has happened through the years. Good and bad. I came back with the help from a cupid. It was the only way I knew how. I came back to save my sisters. To stop the ultimate battle from happening." _Well that wasn't a complete lie. Paige is a sister too. But unfortunately she is not in the picture yet. She will be very soon though. Focus Piper! You came to save Paige en Phoebe. By accident you landed here._

"But shouldn't you have been sent back to when the battle was about to start?" A confused Phoebe asked.

"That was the plan Phoebe but the cupid warned me if I wasn't specific enough I could end up anywhere."

"But why would a cupid lend you his ring?"

Prue always the observant Piper thought. "Future consequences Prue, I can't explain that."

"There has to be a reason why you were send to this time." Prue continued.

"Uh…girls I need to speak to Leo for a minute." Without waiting for any reaction Piper stood up and walked back into the kitchen. Leo following her.

"Leo why are we sent here? Is this some sick joke? Because if it is I'm not laughing." Piper kept pacing around the kitchen. Trying to figure things out.

"I can't say anything about Paige, about Coop or anything. And worst of all I kind stop Prue from dying. You can't change destiny Grams would say."

"I die? For real? No coming back?" A shocked Prue is standing in the door opening.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Oh Prue honey I'm so sorry. Yes you die and there's no coming back."

"Now I understand why you were so shocked when you first saw me. I've been dead quite some time haven't I? So you came to save Pheebs then?"

Piper looks questionably at Leo. Looking for approval to tell the truth. Leo nods. "You can tell her. But only her. You're other sisters they must be spared for now."

"Yes you have been dead quite some time now." Piper swallows hard feeling the big lump in her throat. "You'll die real soon. After you die Phoebe and I find out about Paige. Our half sister." She looks at Prue curious and scared to how Prue is reacting to this.

"Half sister?"

"Half witch sister by our mother' side."

"Sam! He and mom had an affair."

"Yes she is from mom and Sam. She has white lighter powers too. She is amazing. She kept me from falling apart. Anyway I came back to safe Phoebe and Paige. They died in a huge battle. They aren't supposed to die, it's not their destiny."

Prue is slowly processing all the information she has heard from her younger _or is it elder_ sister. But being Prue she quickly composes herself. The greater good is at stake. All things happen for a reason she has learned. She must save her sisters.

"Okay Piper I understand now and I agree with Leo. My Phoebe and Piper cannot find about any of this. We can't risk changing anything. But there has to be a reason you came to this time frame. You need me sis! Now more than ever!"

Piper is amazed by the strength of her elderly sister. Finding out your time is running out and still only worry about other people. She really admires Prue for that. And she must admit she needs her big sister.

"Wow Prue…you are amazing…I'm sorry I never said it to you but you really were a amazing big sister. Your strength and love and devotion its admirable. I still miss you so much."

Prue walks over to Piper and wraps her arms around her sister. She holds Piper close to her and feels how her little sister finally gives in. Soft sobs are heard. "It's okay Piper I know you love me and miss me. But I like to believe that even after I'm dead I'm still watching over you. Just like grams and mom. I'll always be there for you. "

"Prue I don't know what to say…seeing you one more time…talking to you, laughing with you. It was my one and only wish. But the elders they didn't allow you to come visit. Not once! Those bastards!"

"I know it sucks sweetie. I'm not a big fan of them either but they probably had a reason."

Prue lets go of Piper and looks her in the eye. "Sis, I'll come back to you! I promise! Have faith!"

Piper wipes away her tears. Phoebe and young Piper could walk in any minute and this was not something she wanted to explain.

"Okay back to business Prue. Let's get back to the dining room."


	4. A new plan

_**Shame Shame Shame on me! I wanted to publish a new chapter sooner but life got in the way and I just didn't feel like writing for quite some time. But I'm back and plan to finish this story!**_

Chapter 4

Back at the table old Piper explains about the hollow and it being released. And that both evil and the charmed ones had been infected. It was really hard for Piper not to mention Paige. She had to pretend it was Prue and Phoebe who died. She hated lying to her sisters but it was for their own good.

"Okay what I've heard so far suggests that you need to remove the hollow out of us and Billy and Christy."

"Yeah I figured that out myself Prue." Piper sighed.

"Or..stop them from taking the Hollow in the first place." Phoebe enthusiastically said.

_Always thinking outside of the box. She's smarter then she knows. _Piper thought.

"That's a good idea Pheebs. All I have to figure out now is to what timeframe I have to go."

For a moment it was silent in the Halliwell Manor. The girls and Leo were drinking there tea while Piper thought about everything that had happened the last few days.

_Strong Evil and strong Good can summon the hollow. Billy and Christy are evil and very strong…so…they would need a very strong force of good. Who could that be? A whitelighter? An angel? It has to be someone who is brainwashed by them or doesn't know what they are doing. Like a child…my child…you can't get any one stronger then Wyatt. THOSE BITHCES! _

Those last two words Piper said out loud. Which startled everyone at the table.

"Honey what's going on?" Leo asked curious.

"What's going on? What's going on? Those bitches used my son! Oh they are so going to pay!"

"YOU HAVE A SON?" Phoebe and Prue asked at the same time. Young Piper just looked shocked.

"Yes Leo and I have a son. A very powerful son. And now I know to which time frame I have to go."

"I have an idea Piper. I'll tell you about it when we get there." Prue couldn't let Piper go alone.

"Okay then let's go."

Old Piper, Leo and Prue arose from the table and walked to the middle of the room so they could hold hands.

"Well why can't we help too?" Phoebe and Young Piper chimed at the same time.

"Too dangerous Pheebs. I'm not letting you risk your life."

"I still think your holding something back Prue." Phoebe muttered.

"In time you'll understand sweetie. But for now you have to trust me. There's no more time to explain everything."

"Yeah we should be going, who knows we changed the future already!" Piper said.

"Pheebs, Piper don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

With that said the trio vanished in a pink glow. With many questions unanswered.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other not knowing what to do or what to think. "I have a real bad feeling about this!" Piper sounded worried. "Me too sis…me too!" Phoebe replied.

_**I know it's short but more is on the way. I'll post the next chapter soon! Promise!**_


	5. Got some explaining to do

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT! I DON'T OWE ANYTHING!**

**Enjoy! And thanks for the lovely reviews. It's nice people are reading this.**

**Chapter 5**

Present day…

In a pink glow three people emerged.

"Wow…okay…that was…wow!"

"Yeah feels weird huh!" Piper had a smile on her face.

"It's good to see you smile Piper." Prue hugged her sister briefly.

"Okay so where are we?" Prue asked confused. She thought they would still be in the Mansion, just another timeframe.

"Dad's place! He's watching the kids for me." Piper said.

"Oh okay but what's your plan? I mean dad can't see me, he'll freak out. I'm dead." Saying those words gave Prue goose bumps. It was weird. But she couldn't dwell on that thought long. Her sister needed her.

"You got a point there! Too bad Paige is not here we could really use her orbing power now."

"Well I can astral project but the kids don't know me so that's not a good plan either." Prue explained.

"Just wait down the hall with Leo. I'll go get the kids alone. I'll think of something." Piper waved her hand meaning Prue and Leo should go.

A couple minutes later Piper came back out with Wyatt en Chris. She walked down the hall out of sight of her father. When she rounded the corner Wyatt saw his dad and became enthusiastic. "Daddy, Daddy!" The little boy yelled. Piper quickly let go of Wyatt so the little boy could run to his dad.

"He's cute sis! So is little Chris! I'm proud of you Piper. You have grown into a beautiful woman. You always were the motherly type."

"Thank you Prue that means a lot to me hearing that from you." Piper felt herself blushing.

After a little bonding time between father and son. It was time to get to work. Time to save Paige and Phoebe.

"So Prue you had a plan? At least you said you had one right before we left your time."

"I do! If I'm correct Paige and Phoebe are alive in this time frame?" Prue asked.

"Yes they are! Oh my god they are going to be so thrilled to see you."

"Then let's go meet up with them and show Billy and Christy THE POWER OF FOUR!" Prue said. I'll explain my plan later."

Suddenly they felt a breeze and in a swirl of orbs a woman appeared. It was the Angel of Destiny.

"You know why I'm here Piper!"

"Leo…" Piper sighed. "But can't you make an exception please?" Piper begged.

"Sorry Piper you know as well as I do it doesn't work that way. The Battle isn't over yet." Having said that the Angel of Destiny reached out her hand and Leo took it. He looked at his wife with hurt in his eyes. "I'll be back Piper!"

And away they were. Piper swallowed and turned to face Prue.

"Let's finish this once and for all!"

They all joined hands and Piper asked her son to orb them to Phoebe and Paige.

Standing by the front door of Phoebe's condo. Piper got nervous. Her sisters were about to meet their dead sister. It was going to be quite the shock.

"Let me go first Prue and then I can explain everything. Just wait here."

"Okay sweetie, good luck!" Prue gave her sister a hug and watch her ring the doorbell.

"The moment the door opened and Piper stepped inside with her kids. The room went silent. Piper gave Chris to Paige and right after that happened both Pipers emerged in one. Apparently time had caught up with itself.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Paige asked.

"Well Paige that's a mighty good question. Pheebs come sit down next to Paige. I have some things to explain."

Sometime later…

"Okay so let me get this straight! Billy and Christy use Wyatt to get to the Hollow. But since you have travelled back in time you have stopped this from happening." Phoebe said

"Correct!" Piper answered.

"And you already have a plan to stop them for good this you said earlier." Paige asked

"Well it's not my plan. I brought someone from the past. It's her plan."

"Who did you bring and were is she? Is it mom?" Phoebe was almost bouncing on the sofa.

"Uhm..no not mom…someone else. Someone you haven't seen in a very long time."Piper smiled

It took a couple of seconds but then it sank in. "Prue…" Paige figured it out. A weird feeling crept inside her. She was about to become the fourth wheel.

Piper nodded in agreement.


	6. The Power Of Four

_**And the story continues! **_

_**I don't own anything! No copyright infringement intended!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"You're telling me my sister is behind that door! My dead sister! Oh my god Piper!" Phoebe jumped up from the chair and ran towards the door. She janked it open and found her long lost sister on the other side. "PRUE! OH MY GOD!" Phoebe yelled. She threw her arms around her big sister and hugged her like crazy. Then the dams broke. Tears were streaming over her face. It felt so good to see her sister again.

After a short while Phoebe still held her sister close and looked at her.

"Phoebe sweetie…air…" Prue gasped.

"Oh sorry Prue..it's just…" Phoebe couldn't say it. Did Prue know?

"You missed me I know. Piper told me everything. I'm sorry I caused you both so much pain. But apparently it was my time." Prue felt sorry for leaving. But couldn't really do anything about it.

"I know Prue but the hardest was that those damn elders kept you away from us all those years. It's been so hard and what for?"

Prue sighed. "So you and Piper could move on. You had a new destiny. And that destiny included our little sister. Whom I would really like to meet now."

"Oh sorry I got so caught up in the moment." Phoebe felt a bit selfless at that moment. She stepped aside so Prue could come in.

Prue walked to the couch where Paige was sitting. And looked down at her and smiled.

"You must be Paige." Prue said as she sat down next to Paige.

"I can't believe it, I'm sitting next to Prue the super witch. It's just…wow!" Paige felt insecure.

"Paige I'm no super witch. Just because my powers were the strongest doesn't mean anything. I'm just like you." Prue said.

"Wow Prue I always wanted to meet you. Get to know you. But a part of me was also afraid. Afraid you would be angry at me for taking your place." Paige said.

"Sweetie never ever think that. It was my time, you had nothing to do with that. I'm proud of you. You kept this family together. And as a witch I bet you kick ass too!"

Paige started laughing. "Yeah I have my moments."

"So does your big sister get a hug now?" Prue asked.

Paige hugged Prue and all the worries were gone.

Prue let go and looked at her sisters.

"And now let's show Billy and Christy THE POWER OF FOUR!"

After a little sisterly bonding Prue told about her plan.

"So is everybody clear on what to do?" Prue asked a final time.

"Yes let's kick some wiccan ass!" Phoebe cheered.

"Okay so first make sure Victor and the kids are safe. Orb Victor to Phoebe's condo. We will protect it with charms and instruct Wyatt to use his bubble if anyone shows up who isn't mommy." Prue instructed Paige. Who in light of blue orbs vanished and moments later reappeared with Victor. Paige and Phoebe explained everything to Victor. And Piper instructed her eldest son who was in the bedroom playing with little Chris.

"But girls how are you going to pull this off? What I heard so far is that you weren't so successful the first time." Victor was really worried.

"Dad don't worry we got it taken care of. We already stopped Billy and Christy from getting the Hollow. So that's in our favor. And we have some help from the past. We have a rock solid plan this time!" Phoebe almost cheered.

"Help from the past? Who? Grams?" Victor asked.

"Nope me dad!" Prue came out of the bedroom where she had been listening to the conversation behind the door.

Victor didn't know how to react. He was very happy to see his daughter again, a little shocked too. Prue noticed this and walked up to her father.

"It's okay dad, I know everything. I'm glad to see you." And she gave him a little hug.

When Victor was calmed down the girls got ready to leave.

"Good luck girls! Come home safe!"

"WE WILL!" They said in unison.

They all joined hands and orbed out.


	7. Plan A or B?

**So Finally after a long delay I finished the story! I really wanted to finish this so here is a new chapter...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

The plan was to separate the two and talk to them. With trying Billy to turn good the chances were pretty good, but Christy a girl who grew up with demons and was thought wrong was right and vice versa was going to be a challenge. If Billy would turn the immediate threat was gone. Still Christy by herself was dangerous enough. Bur first things first.

Paige and Phoebe orbed to Billy's dorm after dropping of Prue and Piper outside of the manor. They hid in the bushes waiting for Billy to take the bait and leave the manor.

Paige changed into Billy's best friend and grabbed her cell phone.

"She took the bait, she believed me and is on her way." Paige said with great relief.

"Great I'll call Piper. Let's get this show on the way!"

A couple of minutes later Billy walked in her dorm room. Seeing her best friend standing in the middle of the room with her back towards her.

"Jenny what's wrong? I got here as fast as I could." Billy was worried.

"I just really needed to see you Billy." Paige turned around and changed back to herself.

"Paige! I should have know!"Billy was furious.

In the following minutes a lot happened. Paige threw a potion at Billy's feet, which knocked her out cold. Phoebe came out from the bathroom and together with Paige they strapped Billy to a chair. While Billy was still unconscious the girls performed a spell. To make Billy more open-minded.

**_In this night and in this hour_**

**_We call upon the ancient power_**

**_This witch has clouded sight_**

**_Make her see the truth, show her what is right._**

Little white orbs showed themselves around Billy and disappeared just as quickly.

"Okay let's wake her up and talk some sense into her." Phoebe said.

"Wake up Billy!" Paige gave Billy a little nudge.

"What…wait..hey what happened?" Billy seemed confused and not as angry as she had been lately.

"Billy we want to talk to you about…" But before Paige could continue Billy interrupted her.

"WHY AM I TIED UP? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? DON'T THINK YOU WILL GET AWAY WITH THIS!" She screamed.

"Maybe the spell didn't work." Paige whispered to Phoebe. "We don't know yet. Let me talk to her." Phoebe knew Billy was always closest to her.

"Billy sweetie I know you are angry, I don't blame you. We just ask you to listen to us. Afterwards if you still want to leave you can go. Promise!" Phoebe did her best to sound sincere.

Paige threw her look that said _Are you fucking kidding me! We are not letting her go!" _But looking in Phoebe her eyes she saw that her big sister had faith that everything would be okay.

After a moment of hesitation Billy agreed to listen. Maybe the spell did work Phoebe thought.

"Okay here goes. We found something out about Christy and her past. You know she was held captive for 15 years. She was raised by demons. What you don't know is that she was taught WRONG IS RIGHT and RIGHT IS WRONG. They were preparing her for this day. For this battle against us. The Charmed Ones. The TRIAD is behind all of this. They want to take over the world, but first they have to vanquish us. They used Christy and Christy used you. She pretended to be innocent. Saying that we were the bad guys. Come on Billy. You know deep down this isn't true. Paige, Piper and me we are the good guys. We help people, save the innocents. That's what witches do. We respect the wiccan ways, don't use our powers for personal gain. We fight demons and warlocks and all that is bad so that normal people can live their worried free life. Think about that for a moment!" Phoebe took a deep breath.

"The Triad? The Triad is behind this. I'm so confused. She's my sister and I believed her. I want to believe her. But you guys…you…you taught me everything. You were always there for me. I don't know what to do? I can't lose my sister! Not again!" Billy was close to tears.

"Billy honey help us! Help us to save your sister. This battle must stop!" Paige practically begged.

"I'm sorry guys…" Billy started.

Paige and Phoebe shoot each other a disappointing look. Their mission failed. Now what?

"I'm sorry for what I put you all through. I'll help. I want to make a manse for what I did." A tear rolled down Billy's face.

"Okay Billy I will release you now. Just don't try anything because we will know." Paige still wasn't convinced completely.

"I won't Paige, I'll prove to you that I have changed." Billy replied.

Paige cut the ropes lose and Billy got up from the chair. Paige and Phoebe were standing ready to fight or go after Billy in case she was planning to leave. But none of that happened. Billy looked at the sisters what were they going to do now.

"What's the plan Phoebe? How can I help?" Billy decided to speak up.

"Well Prue and Piper are waiting outside the manor for us. Together we want to capture Christy and try to make her see what truly happened to her and that we are not the bad guys. She will probably need more persuading then you. She is practically brainwashed. Were not 100% sure our plan will work. You have to take that in account." Phoebe finished.

"Well it's worth a shot. But we need proof to show her too. She is real stubborn."

"Tell me about it!" Paige said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute…did you say Prue? As in Prue your dead sister? You brought her back from the dead? That's disgusting!" Billy rambled.

"No, no, no, she came back from the past. It's a long story. But we really should be going now." Phoebe said.

The three girls held hands and orbed out.


	8. Kickin Demon Ass

**No coyright infringement intended!**

**Chapter 8**

Meanwhile outside the Manor…

Prue and Piper were watching from afar, they knew they didn't have much time. If everything was going according to plan Paige and Phoebe would be here any minute. Hopefully with Billy.

"So what's the plan big sis!" Piper happily exclaimed. It felt good saying those words again. She hadn't realized until now how much she really missed Prue. Sure she had given it a place in her heart. But being back in the game with Prue brought back memories.

"Well we have to get into the house that's for sure. I thought I would walk up to the manor and ring the bell. She doesn't know me so she will most likely open the door for me. Then as soon as she opens the door you can come closer and freeze her. That way we can get in and get the upper hand at her." Prue answered.

"I guess that's our best bet. We can't orb in, the manor is probably protected, so this might just work. Okay let's do it, I'll wait here behind the bushes." Piper sounded a little nervous but still confident enough.

As planned Pure walked up the front door and rang the bell. At first nothing happened, but after Prue rang a second time Christie answered the door.

"Hi there! I'm Alice and my car broke down just a block from here. Could I use our phone, the batteries on my cell have died." Prue just hoped she was convincing enough.

Piper watched behind the bushes and saw Christie opening the door further. _Guess our little plan worked! _Carefully Piper emerged from behind the bushes and threw her hands up in the air. Freezing the scene before her. Luckily Christie froze. Quickly Piper and Prue walked in to the manor and yanked Christie inside. They had to act quickly. So Prue astral projected to the attic and got the crystals. They caged Christy in the hallway. Now all they had to do was wait for the cavalry.

Minutes later orbs where seen in the back yard. Billy deactivated the spells on the house so the girls could get in. The three of them walked in to the manor, finding Prue and Piper in the hallway.

"I see you succeeded." Prue asked but it sounded more as a statement.

"So you are Prue! Wow…Can't believe it…I'm sorry you have to clean up my mess." Bill felt really insecure.

"Don't worry Billie, she is your sister and for your sister you would do anything. I would too. And Christie doesn't know better. She has been brainwashed for over a decade." Prue comforted her.

"But.." Piper began. "You should take into account that we might not be able to save her."

"I know."Billie sighed. "But first things first."

Exactly at that moment the freeze ended and Christie unfroze. "What the hell happened? Billie? Why am I in a cage? And what the hell are they doing here?" Christie Ranted.

That's when she saw Prue. And the pieces of the puzzle started to fit. "You…you…you're car didn't break down. Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Prue and I'm their big sister. I'm here to clean this mess up." Prue answered.

"Sweetie they are here to help us. Help you! What we were doing was so wrong. We have been working for a demon. Sweetie remember you were kidnapped when you were little. Demons did that and they raised you as one their own. But you are not. You're good! Like me! Like the sisters!" Billie pleaded.

"So what you are saying is that I'm brainwashed or something. GO TO HELL! You're brainwashed by them!" Christie screamed.

"Well we knew it wouldn't be easy!" Paige said sarcastically.

"How do we get her to see the truth?" Phoebe wondered.

Accidentally one of the girls kicked a crystal away slightly, but enough for Christie to break free. Instantly Christie recited a spell which got the girls and Billy trapped. They were in some invisible cage. "Great now what?" Paige wasn't in the least happy.

In the meanwhile Christie threw a potion onto the ground and vanished.


	9. The Final Battle

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

"Other ideas people? Cause this one bit us in the ass!" Piper got angry.

"Calm down Piper. Our first priority is to get out of here. And I just may know how." Prue tried to comfort her sister.

"Well orbing doesn't work!" Paige stated the obvious after being bounced around in the cage.

"I figured that much, but maybe astral projection will work." Prue said.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. After a couple of seconds something started to happen. Prue knew the book was in Phoebe's condo so that was where she projected to.

Moments later she was back. Holding a spell in her hand. She recited the spell and the invisible cage was gone. But now they had to stop Christie and they lost the upper hand.

"How about the lost witch spell. That way we could summon her. And trap her again." Piper said.

"It's worth a shot. But we have to be quick, because she could come back any minute. Wanting to finish us off for good." Phoebe said.

Paige orbed out to retrieve the book while the other girls went up to the attic. They prepared an invisible trap. Paige returned and Billie read the spell out loud. She was the closest to her sister.

The girls waited and waited as suddenly dark orbes appeared revealing Christie.

"Billie you really think I'm that stupid. Where are the other ones. COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Christie screamed.

The girls emerged from the hallway. "Billie we don't have much time. Do your thing." Prue commanded.

Billy threw a potion at Christie and then walked over to her. Christie tried to stop her but somehow her powers weren't working. "Temporary blocking potion." Billie answered seeing the confused look on her sisters face. "Christie it's time I show you what happened all those years ago. Billie grabbed a hold of Christie and started to concentrate. Moments later they were back in time. It was their old bedroom. It was the night Christie was taken. Seeing what happened hit Christie hard. She fell unto her knees and started sobbing. "Why didn't you help me Bille? You let them take me!" Christie sounded sad and angry at the same time. "I was just a little girl Christie how could I." Billie wished she could have done something back then but she knew everything happened for a reason. This had to happen. "Let's go sis, you have seen enough." Billie grabbed her sister and together they went back to their time.

When they arrived back in their time the charmed ones were waiting for them. Immidiately placing crystals around Christie. "How did it go?" Phoebe asked. "She saw the truth but I don't know. She has a lot of anger." Billie answered. They all looked at Christie, waiting for her to speak, attack, or whatever.

Christie was in shock. She was so confused, how could her life be such a lie. Why would she believe what she saw. It could have been a trick or something. Sitting on the ground she totally zoned out. "Let me out. I need some time alone to think." Christie sounded like a little girl. Not the tough bitch from a few minutes ago. "We'll give you some space but we can't let you out. You're still a threat to us." Prue exclaimed. All the girls walked out as did Billie.

Christie was thinking. She just couldn't quite grasp it all. All those years, everything she had been taught. It was all wrong? Or should she say backwards? And why hadn't she been found earlier. So many questions her head was spinning.

What Christie didn't realize was that Dumain had appeared. He walked over to Christy and noticed she was trapped in a crystal cage. He removed one crystal and then touched Christie her shoulder.

"Christie what's going on?" Dumain was confused.

Startled by the sudden touch Christie turned around in a swift motion. "Dumain? What are you doing here? How…" Dumain showed her the crystal in his hand.

"I was worried Christie, I was expecting you back and when you didn't I came looking for you. We have a plan to execute rememeber!" Dumain got nervous. Christie was trapped which meant the sisters had to be nearby.

Christie didn't know what to do. Should so go with Dumain and execute their plan? Or should she call for the sisters and let them vanquish Dumain? She still wasn't convinced that all those years were a lie. At least not everything could be a lie could it? "Let's go Dumain quickly!" And with that to two of them left the manor.

Arriving at magic school Christie decided she needed to find prove. Prove that was she was about to do was indeed the wrong thing. "Dumain are we really doing the right thing? Is all of this supposed to happen?"

"Are you backing out Christie? We need to vanquish the charmed ones! They stand between what we really want. To rule the underworld, to have total power. That is what you wanted right?" Dumain was getting impatient. Every minute doing nothing meant for the sisters time to come up with a plan.

"I want to talk to your bosses Dumain!" Christie demanded.

"You can't Christie you know that!" Dumain was getting irritated.

This was going nowhere. Christie raised her hand and a ball of flame erupted. She threw it towards Dumain who stumbled backwards. This gave Christie enough time to walk over to the room Dumain always entered to talk to the bosses.

As she entered the room it was empty. There was a round white podium. As Christie got closer three men in black robes appeared before her.

"You must be Christie." One of them said.

"Yes I am and I am here for some answers. Why was I taken as a little girl? Why not Billie too?" Christie asked.

"Well Christie it was easier to train one of you. And you were the strongest, we knew you would persuade your little sister in joining us. Together you are unstoppable!" Another man said.

"But why would I want to hurt people with my power? Why train me to vanquish the sisters? Are they so evil?" Christie asked.

"Because it's your destiny! You were meant to become great, just like Billie and together you could rule the underworld. And about the sisters. THOSE CHARMED ONES HAVE BEEN A PAIN IN OUR BUTTS FROM THE START. Always escaping our attacks, always protecting the innocent. They killed too may demons. It's time they paid." The Triad spoke.

_That's when it sank in. Christie finally realized her mistake. The sisters were good and she was trained as an assassin to kill them. She was brainwashed. Her childhood taken from her. NO MORE!_ She thought.

She knew she had a telepathic connection with Billie she had to contact her and fast.


	10. You can't change Destiny!

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**And finally the conclusion...**

**Chapter 10**

Meanwhile in the Manor…

The girls walked back into the attic. But what they found wasn't what they were expecting. "She's gone that little…"Piper was angry.

"But how?" Phoebe said out loud.

"Dumain!" Billie exclaimed. The sisters looked at her confused.

"Dumain was expecting her to get back I presume and when she didn't he came and get her." Billie explained.

"Great plan B blew up in our face too! Plan C anyone!" Paige said sarcastically.

"I don't know if our plan failed. That look in her eyes, the vibe she was giving. We accomplished something." Phoebe had felt it with her empath powers.

"So now what? We just can't wait here and do nothing!" Piper said.

"We could…" As Prue was about to speak she noticed Billie was tuning out or something. "Billie? You okay?" She asked.

_Billie little sis, I'm sorry I understand everything now. It was the Triade. They are behind my kidnapping and they trained me to be an assassin. I want to make everything right. I'm at magic school, I need help. Please help me!_ Billy couldn't believe what she was hearing. As she came back to her senses she saw the sisters looking at her. "You spaced out there sweetie. Everything okay?" Phoebe sounded concerned. "I got a telepathic message from my sister. She knows the truth now. It was the Triad. They were behind it all. She needs us!" Billy was so happy.

"Those guys never learn!" Paige said.

"Well we need to come up with a plan and fast." Piper said.

A few minutes later at magic school…

Christie was still talking to the Triade, trying to buy her some time. Dumain who was knocked out cold by Christie was waking up again. He stumbled to his feet.

He was about to walk over to the room were Christie was in as blue orbs appeared before him.

"Billie! And the Charmed Ones! What a surprise! And who might you be?" He snarled at Prue.

"I'm your biggest nightmare come true!" And Prue waved her hand and send him flying.

"You won't win witches!" Dumain lunged for the sisters but Piper was quicker. "Ya think!" She said while evaporating Dumain with one flick of her hand.

"Okay now let's kick some triade but!"Paige triumphantly said. The girls walked to the room were Christie was waiting. They listened at the door. "Billy you're up!" Prue said. Billy concentrated and send the message to Christie that they were right outside.

Christie received the message and changed her tactics. "Well enough talking time for some action!" She said still making the Triade believe she was on their side. "Go for the Hollow Christie do it now!" They all said in unison. "Actually I have other plans." Chrsitie exclaimed. "Billie NOW!" Christie yelled and the door burst open.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! " The Triade yelled. "Quickly the spell!" Prue yelled.

The four girls started chanting…

Before their eyes the Triade blew up and disappeared.

"Was that for good!" Piper said more rethorical than anything else. "They always come back but we'll be ready! For now I guess they are licking their wounded ego's!" Phoebe said. They all started laughing and hugging.

Not long after Christie let go of Billie and turned towards the sisters.

"Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Prue I'm so sorry. I owe you an apology. Actually I owe you so much more. How could I ever make it right again." Christie sounded defeated. Piper knew she was always the hardest on Christie so she figured she was the one who had to say something. "Christie you are not to blame. The Triade is. They kidnapped you and brainwashed you. You thought you did good. It's going to be okay. You have to adjust for a while but you'll build a new life. A better life I'm sure of it. And you have your sister to help you and us." Christie had tears in her eyes. After all she had done they still wanted to help her. Be her friend. She was very grateful. "Thank you Piper. I promise I will not let you down. I'll be a better person from now on."

Suddenly white orbs filled the room…

The Angel of Destiny appeared. "Hello Piper it's good to see you again. And you to Phoebe and Paige. This was the way the battle was supposed to end. You did good!" The Angel spoke.

"So this means Leo…" But Piper didn't have to finish her sentence. Leo appeared next to the Angel. "Hey honey!" Leo said as Piper pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Well everything is as it should be! You all know what this means though!" The Angel said this and looked at Prue. "I have to take her back to her own time."

"That's not fair! For 5 years we have been waiting for this moment. To see our sister again. We didn't even have time to do some sisterly bonding." Phoebe was at the break of tears. Prue walked over to Phoebe and held her in her arms. "It's okay sweetie. I'm not supposed to be here. We don't want to change history anymore. I'm glad I got a glimpse of the future. You all have grown up to be wonderful women. Especially you Phoebe, I'm so proud of you." Prue lovingly said. Phoebe was now crying. "Thank you Prue you have no idea what that means to me. I love you so much!" Phoebe was happy and said at the same time. Prue let go and walked over to Paige.

"Paige it was an honor to meet you. I'm sorry it was a short visit but from what I gather you are one strong witch and one amazing woman. I'm proud to call you my sister." Prue hugged Paige and walked over to Piper. Piper, who was crying but still had a smile on her face. "You kick ass sis! You filled my shoes better than me. I'm proud of you!" Prue hugged Piper one last time. "Thank you Prue. I miss you some much but I know you are watching over us. I love you!' Piper said through tears. "I love you to Piper. I love all you guys and I'll be back I promise!" having that said Prue walked over to the Angel.

"You did good Prue this was your destiny! Time to go home!" The Angel said and in blue orbs both were gone. The three sisters immediately hugged each other. Mourning once again their loss. But also celebrating their victory.

Later that evening Billy and Christie had gone out to take a walk and talk. Talk about the future. Leo was upstairs spending time with the kids. Phoebe and Piper were sitting in the kitchen just thinking back about everything that happened. While Paige was up in the attic. She needed a little time to herself. She just couldn't quite grasp how one minute she found her eldest sister and the next minute lost her. Maybe talking to her mother could calm her down. She placed the candles and chanted out loud:

**_Here these words_**

**_Here this rhyme_**

**_Spirits from the other side_**

**_Cross now the great divide_**

First nothing happened but then a spirit started to appear. "You called for me sis?" Paige blinked again. "Prue…I…how come…why…" Paige couldn't form one single sentence. Prue stepped out of the circle. "Now the battle is over I am allowed to visit. Apparently seeing me sooner could have change the outcome of the battle. Don't ask me how or why all that matters is that I can visit you now finally!" Prue explained. "That's so amazing, now I finally can get to know you." Paige said. "Yeah I know what you mean." Prue replied. "Wait I have to get Piper and Phoebe they'll go nuts!" Paige walked to the door and yelled out for her sisters to come upstairs.

"There better be no demon…" Piper started to say but fell speechless at the look of her dead sister.

"She is allowed to visit us now. Isn't this cool or what!" Paige cheered.

Phoebe and Piper ran over to Prue and hugged her like crazy. Paige joined in as well.

Life was looking up! The Future was looking bright!

_The End_


End file.
